


your arms is where i want to be

by kurooverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooverse/pseuds/kurooverse
Summary: Kuroo asks Kozume to be the best man at his wedding.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	your arms is where i want to be

**Author's Note:**

> "maybe in my next life, i'll be with you."
> 
> wrote this while listening to a playlist so it's kinda shitty but I hope you enjoy :)  
> might come back to this or not :pppp

  
"No, I can't, Kuroo," Kenma said, frowning to himself. He can't do it. It won't feel right, it _won't_ be right.  
  
"C'mon, Kenma. It needs to be you." Kuroo pleaded through the phone.

"No. I- I can't, Kuroo. I'm sorry." Kenma stuttered, feeling his tears well up in his eyes. It's not exactly that he can't, it just- would just hurt so much. It would hurt to see someone else walk down an aisle and stand on an altar with Kuroo, share vows, and be his husband. Kenma thinks that- no, he knows that he would just choke on his words when he's going to do the toast. He knows that he's being selfish but he can't help it. This is the only time that he'd be selfish of something related to the boy he loved since high school.

"I'm coming over, let's talk in person," Kuroo said on the other line, then hearing a click from his phone.

"No," Kenma whispered to himself, his shaking hand dropping his phone onto the bed. His chest felt heavy, he couldn't breathe. Kenma quickly tried to wipe away his tears but it just wouldn't stop.

He wrapped his arms around his knees in an attempt to calm down, taking deep shaky breaths. His mind was fuzzy trying to come up with an excuse to not be the best man for Kuroo's wedding. After a while, he heard a faint knock on his front door, shaking him out of his thoughts. Kenma slowly got up and walked to the front door, not wanting to open it to let the groom-to-be in. Kenma gripped the doorknob tight, hesitating to open it.

"Kenma?" A soft voice spoke from behind the door, instantly causing Kenma pain within his chest. Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door, looking up to see those hazel eyes of his. Kuroo twiddled his fingers, an unconscious habit he had, one of the things Kenma noticed about him growing up.

Kenma looked away quickly and back away a bit to tell Kuroo to come in, shutting the door behind him after he steps in, "Kenma." Kuroo called, staring at the faux blonde boy who was still avoiding his gaze, "Please?"

Kenma continued to avoid his eyes, "I- I don't- Kuroo, I-" He stuttered, not knowing what to say. He looked around the room, trying to distract himself but it was no use. Hell, even just being in the same room as Kuroo was enough for his mind to be in shambles. 

Kuroo held both of Kenma's shoulders, making him look at him in the eyes, "Kenma," he called again, trying to be gentle but coming out as a warning. Kenma instinctively looked down at Kuroo's lips but quickly pushed away the thought and looking deeply at the taller's eyes as if his whole life depended on it. Kuroo, on the other hand, had caught that glance Kenma took at his lips.

"Is that what you want?" Kuroo asked, thinking for a moment. There was silence between them until Kuroo's hands slithered their way down to the dips of Kenma's back. Kuroo seemed to be hesitating for a second but soon, tilting his head and leaning down to kiss Kenma. 

He froze for a bit, their lips colliding but not one movement from either of them, but soon Kenma started to nip at the other's lips, reacting to Kuroo's sudden act of affection- or at least, that's what Kenma thought it was in the moment. Instinctively wrapping his hands around Kuroo's neck to try to deepen their kiss, but is countered by Kuroo moving away, bringing their kiss to a halt.

Kenma felt an embarrassed blush creep on his cheeks as he watches as Kuroo make a face, "How about now?" he asks again, a wave of shame instantly hitting Kenma. He had almost forgotten what Kuroo was here for. 

Kenma shook his head, looking away. Nothing will be enough. Nothing Kuroo can do right now can compare to how much he just wanted to be in his embrace and for the feelings he's had for years to be reciprocated.

'No. Don't say it.'

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Kuroo asked softly, reaching for Kenma, tugging on his arm a bit. 

'Don't be selfish, Kenma.' He thought.

"Don't get married," Kenma whispered but still enough for Kuroo to hear, it was almost like he meant to say it to himself. 

"Other than that," Kuroo pleaded, lifting his hand and running his fingers through Kenma's faux blonde locks, tucking some of the hair behind his ear, "What else?" 

Kenma meant to smile at the taller, but instead, tears started to roll down his cheeks, startling even himself. He hovered his hand over his cheek and felt his fingers go damp from his tears, trying to wipe them away. His eyes met with the Kuroo's, a concerned look in his eyes. 

"Sorry, I-" Kenma apologized but was cut off when Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, making him tense up. Kuroo started to hum a tune, something Kuroo had done before in an attempt to comfort Kenma. Although, Kenma couldn't recall if it happened when they were in high school or younger. After a while, Kenma began feeling himself melt into the taller, his attempt at trying to be tougher than he actually is finally dripping away. Kenma finally broke and cried into Kuroo's shoulder, wetting his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck as he felt his knees become weak, trying to hold on to Kuroo like his life depended on it. Like someone will replace him in his arms if he lets go. 

  
  
  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I would like to propose a toast, to Tsukishima! Seeing you and Kuroo together has shown everybody here, nothing but how incredible love can be. Let us toast for these two lovely people who have brought us all here on their special day!" Kenma raised his glass, and uncoordinated clinking of glasses soon following.

  
  
  
  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kuroo!" Lev greeted the older, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hug, "Congratulations!" He beamed happily, smiling widely at the other. 

Kuroo smiled back, "Thank you so much." he replied as he hugs Yaku, patting the smaller's back. 

"You guys better be next!" Kuroo teased, eyeing Lev who blushed at his statement, laughing at his reaction. 

Kuroo grew silent, trying to find the words, "Do you guys know where- uh- Kenma went?"

Lev and Yaku glanced at each other as if communicating psychically. Yaku reached within the back pocket of his pants and retrieved a handwritten note, handing it to Kuroo. 

Kuroo took it in his hands, it was a piece of paper folded neatly, on the front, it read: "to my first love".

to my first love,  
  


hey kuroo, congratulations. i'm really happy for you. sorry i couldn't be there to congratulate you. it'll probably be better this way, i don't want to ruin your special day. 

thank you for being with me through the years, thank you for sticking by me. you were my shoulder to cry on, the person i called home. 

i guess, now is the time to finally grow apart huh? haha  
being your best friend was one of the best things that's ever happened to me, even if i wish that we were more than that.

congratulations again. i'm not your husband but just know that no matter what happens, i'll still want to be by your side, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. as your best friend.

maybe in my next life, i'll be with you.

i love you.

  
\- k


End file.
